Engi No o Uchi
by Moonshifter
Summary: A new person is introduced at the Xavier mansion who has a somewhat strange background and abilities. What does the future hold in store for this defensive girl?


'Yeah, I'm comfortable up here.' I think as I look up into the tree, through my sunglasses. 'This is my home. This is where I belong.' There is a carving on the side of this beautiful tree in the park. It is Japanese Kanji which states "Engi no o uchi" Which translated means "House of Engi" or "House of Omen."

'My surname is Sekai, which translates into 'World'. Cool huh? World Omen if you pronounce it in the Japanese way. My mom always had the most beautiful ideas. It truly is a shame that she got into that car crash.' I shift the duffle bag that is slung over my shoulder and the dull clinking of metal against metal, slightly muffled by cloth can distinctly be heard. 'I really miss her a lot... and I think Dad did too... couldn't really tell with all the drinking he does. Too much violence.' I rub my arms softly, the sleeves of my shirt coming up slightly to show a few scars, then push up my sunglasses, hiding my eyes which are a peculiar shade of blue gray.

'I remember the first day he came home drunk. He just started swinging at me and ranting about how much I look like my mother, my eyes and the fullness of my lips. He said that it wasn't fair that I was still alive and she wasn't. It's not my fault that it was her side that was hit! It wasn't long after that that he found other things to make him angry at me. That's why I ran away. Things just got that bad.'

"Hey! What are you doing up there?" Engi was brought out of her day dream by a tall red head looking up at her. Before she knew it, a throwing knife flew past Jean Grey's head and landed in the ground behind her.

"If you make one wrong move... the next one's going between you eyes..." Her sunglasses fall off of her face, her eyes a blood red.

Jean takes a few steps back, hands up defensively and taking note of her eyes. "Hey, I didn't mean anything by it... seriously! But who are you and why are you up there?"

"Why does it matter?" Her eye color softens slightly.

"Well, it matters because you're looking kinda upset over it and if I can I'd like to help..." A confident but soft smile appears on her face, attempting to give Engi a reassuring look.

"I don't need any help, thank you." She shifts her bag again to the point that she can grab another knife if necessary.

"Okay, but I hope you don't mind if I sit down anyway." She sits against the tree, keeping up the act of relaxing, being very nonchalant.

"Get away from my tree!"

Jean stands up slowly, looking as though her feet are tired. "Okay, Engi."

Engi's eyes quickly turn a strange shade purplish yellow. "How did you know my name?"

Jean smiled inwardly. "It's written here." as she touches the spot on the tree. "...And let's say you're not the only one with gifts."

"What do you mean... gifts?" Her eyes fully purple by now.

"Well for starters your unique eyes..." Once again, she give Engi that sickenly sweet smile that could give a crocodile a cavity.

Engi quickly jerks head to one side, trying to put her sunglasses back on. "There's nothing different about my eyes."

"I didn't say there was. Heightened, gifted, no doubt about that, but different, you're right." She suddenly starts speaking to Engi telepathically. But you should know you're not alone in being like that. 

Engi shakes head slightly, trying to get the sounds out of her head, then looks wide eyed at Jean. "How'd you do that?"

"It's one of my gifts. I can also move things as well."

Engi jumps down out of the tree, landing on feet, then finally turns to talk to Jean face to face "What do you mean that I'm not alone?"

"There a quite a few more of us that are gifted actually." Glad to be talking face to face with the purple haired girl standing in front of her. "And my name's Jean by the way." Extends her hand for a shake.

Engi hesitantly puts out her hand to shake Jean's. "You seem to already know my name."

Jean grins, somewhat devilishly. "Best way to meet someone..."

"So...um..... do I get to meet any of these other people?"

"Sure. It's actually a pretty short walk, if you're up for it."

"I have no problems with walking...."


End file.
